During production of a display panel, the display panel may accumulate a large amount of static electricity which in turn causes discharge of static electricity, due to some foreign factors. During discharging of the static electricity, the large amount of electrostatic charge may be transported in a short time such that an extremely high electrostatic current may be generated, which not only influences the data signal transmitted through the data lines, but also in some serious cases causes breakdown of an semiconductor element. In order to overcome such problem, a plurality of electrostatic protection circuits is provided in the display panel. However, the electrostatic protection circuits need additional signal lines which occupy a large space in the non-display area, and in turn make the border of the corresponding part of the non-display area visually obvious, which is disadvantageous for achieving a narrow border.